


Take or leave

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drug Use, HappyEnd, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take or leave

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic na Suicide is Painless -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIIqYqtR1lY

_Through early morning fog I see_   
_visions of the things to be_   
_the pains that are withheld for me_   
_I realize and I can see..._

Barvy. Spousta barev slitých dohromady, téměř nemůžu odlišit jednu od druhé. Splývají spolu. Potřesu hlavou, zamrkám, obraz se trochu zostří, ne, znovu zavírám oči. Zaostřování bolí. Pomalu je opět otevírám, ale jen lehce. Poznávám to tady. Jsem v bezpečí.

Pohnu rukou. Něco v ní držím. Hmat funguje dobře, ohmatávám tubu, tiše štěrká. Vicodin. Co jiného. Předávkoval jsem se, to je má první myšlenka. Už zase. Nelituju toho. Nikdy dřív ani teď. Pomáhá to od bolesti. Od veškeré bolesti. Palčivá, křečovitá bolest v noze, jež občas nahrazovala tupou, prakticky neutuchající, zmizela. Stejně tak samota, pocit zrady i selhání.

Ale vrátí se. V plné síle se všechno vrátí. Za pár dní, možná za pár hodin. Jak dlouho příště vydržím, než to zase přeženu? Schválně přeženu? Na kóma potřebuju pořád víc a víc prášků a vím, že jednou, to už nezvládnu…

_That suicide is painless_   
_It brings on many changes_   
_and I can take or leave it if I please._

_The game of life is hard to play_   
_I'm gonna lose it anyway_   
_The losing card I'll someday lay_   
_so this is all I have to say._

Jenže… co Wilson? Bude si to vyčítat. Nebo bude rád, že už má ode mě pokoj… že už mu nikdo neničí ubohý společenský život. Asi by měl být rád. Stejně musí být smířený s tím, že jednou se to stane. Přeci si nebude moci klást za vinu můj konec. I když… ani Stacy, Cuddyová ani žádná jiná…

Znovu zavírám oči, slzy si hledají cestu ven, vlhnou mi řasy, pak i tváře. House nikdy nebrečí… pro nikoho jiného než pro něj, myslím si. Jak se mám dívat na něj a jeho přítelkyně, když vidím, že ani jedna pro něj není dost dobrá? Jak když žárlím, až bych hystericky rozbíjel cokoliv, co by mi přišlo pod ruku?

Ne, on je raději s nimi. Jakmile ho nechají, tak se lísá zpátky. Možná až to jednou přeženu, tak si to bude vyčítat, pak ale pozná další ženskou a… no, to už je nepodstatné.

_The sword of time will pierce our skins_   
_It doesn't hurt when it begins_   
_But as it works its way on in_   
_The pain grows stronger...watch it grin._

Přes to všechno, přes zrady a bolest, jakou mi způsobil, bez něj nedokážu žít. Bez jeho zbytečných řečí, otravného hlasu, neustálého poučování, odporných kravat, ještě horších košil, bez… jeho smíchu, utěšujících očí, uklidňující přítomnosti… kterou mi právě poskytuje?

I přes nepříjemnou zkušenost zkouším znovu zaostřit. Instinkt mě nezklamal, Wilson stojí přede mnou, divoce gestikuluje rukama mým směrem. Netuším, co říkáš, chystám se mu říct, ale slova váznou, jen na něj zírám, vnímám naštvaný tón jeho hlasu. Ne, není naštvaný… je zoufalý. Proč jsi zoufalý, Wilsone?

Jsem zvyklý, že po mě ječíš vzteky, nadáváš mi, vyčítáš mi mou sebedestrukci. Zoufalost je nová. Bál jsi se, že mě ztratíš?  
Více se soustředím na tvou tvář. Čokoláda. Hořká čokoláda plná bezmoci a strachu. Vážně jsi měl strach, nekřič už na mě, věřím ti to. Bolí to, bolí mě, že jsem ti křivdil.

Dochází ti, že tě neposlouchám, rozhodíš rukama a ztichneš. Jen se díváš. Díváš se, jak mi opět tečou slzy. A já se je zastavit nesnažím.

_A brave man once requested me_   
_to answer questions that are key_   
_'is it to be or not to be'_   
_and I replied 'oh why ask me?'_

Otáčíš se. Odcházíš? Měl bys, nestojím ti za to. Vím to, ale nedokážu se s tím vypořádat. Nechci tě prosit, nechci, ale musím. Nejde to jinak, bez tebe ne…

Vracíš se, tváříš se odhodlaně. Praštíš mě? Napřahuješ se, ale pak to vzdáváš. Necháváš ruku spadnout k pasu a opět se chystáš odejít. Nadobro?

Chytám tě za předloktí, ztuhneš, nemáš rád, když tě k něčemu někdo nutí silou. Ale já jen posunu ruku níže, vklouzne do tvé dlaně. Díváš se na dotek, jenž jsem inicioval, nemůžeš uvěřit, co jsem právě udělal. Že jsem tě požádal, abys zůstal.

Náhle vedle mne sedíš na gauči, objímáš mě, drtíš mou ruku v sevření. Neodešel jsi… Naopak mě svíráš, jakoby jsi mě už nikdy nechtěl pustit. A mně to výjimečně nevadí, vítám to, jsem ti vděčný. Vděčný za slzy, které tečou i tobě, za hřejivé teplo, jímž mě obklopuješ, za přátelství, které můžeš cítit k někomu, jako jsem já.

"Miluju tě, Jamesi," říkám mu právě nalezenou schopností řeči. Čekám, kdy se dostaví děs, můj vlastní děs z odhaleného nitra. Čekám… Ale nic nepřichází, je zde jen úleva, téměř euforie z přiznání něčeho, co jsem v sobě léta skrýval.  
Odpověď nedostávám, tedy ne zformulovanou do slov, nabídnuto je mi jen těsnější objetí a dech, narážející do mého krku, možná i letmý dotek rtů.

Je mi dobře. Konec se teď jeví jako hodně vzdálený, vzdálenější než kdy dřív, ale…

_Cause suicide is painless_   
_it brings on many changes_   
_and I can take or leave it if I please._

_Or you can do the same thing,_   
_if you please..._


End file.
